


It Was Finally Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius isn't handling life after Azkaban very well, but Remus doesn't mind, he'll be there for him no matter what.





	It Was Finally Okay

Remus entered Grimmauld Place and could automatically hear the yelling. Damn. He knew that if there was arguing, especially loud arguing, Sirius would probably be curled up somewhere.

"Have any of you seen Sirius?" Remus didn't get an answer. Sighing, he set off to search the house. He searched for over 40 minutes, in every corner of every room, and eventually found him under the bed that had been intended to be Remus'.

"Padfoot, come out, please. I'm here now." Remus reached out a hand towards the quivering dog under the bed. The dog, who was indeed just a scared Sirius, whined but didn't move forward at all. "Come on, I've got you." When he still couldn't coax Sirius out, he got frustrated and stormed back downstairs.

"OI!" Everyone stopped arguing, surprised that Remus had raised his voice. "Take this bollocks outside or shut it! I don't care how important you think this is, Sirius has only been back a week and you morons are overwhelming him in his own house. I hear any more of this, and I will throw the lot of you out." He turned on his heel and marched back upstairs, leaving the group to whisper as they departed the house.

"Sirius, I took care of everyone. Now, I'm not asking you to change back, but can you at least come out here with me?" The dog slowly made his way out and crawled into a ball on Remus' lap. Remus sat there stroking Sirius' fur to comfort him. This wasn't the first time nor would it be last that Remus would find himself on the floor comforting a 34-year-old man too scared to be in human form. But that was ok, but Remus was prepared to be there every time Sirius needed him. The man had been through enough as is, and Remus was going to do everything in his power to make up for it. Remus didn't know how long he laid there that night because he woke up in the same place he had been last night.

===

They had just received a letter from Dumbledore regarding the events of the last task and what Harry had witnessed, had to experience. After he finished reading the letter out loud, Remus looked up to see a black dog scurrying away. Damn, he thought. He hated that Sirius felt he had to cope like this. Putting the letter down, he walked upstairs and found Sirius hiding under the covers in the bed they had grown to share. Knowing the letter could be addressed and that Harry was taken care of, Remus decided Sirius needed his immediate help. Remus crawled under the blanket, laying down as if going to sleep. Sirius crawled up so he was laying against Remus. The taller man rolled over snuggling with the canine form beside him and fell asleep holding the most important man he knew. His clue that this time wouldn't be so easy was when he woke up to fur and not hair. Instead of getting up to have breakfast, he decided to stay in bed with Sirius. The two laid there all day, wrapped in each other. By dinner, Sirius had finally retaken his human form. Remus just smiled and hugged him before leading him downstairs to eat. It was slow, but it was something and that is what Remus cared about.

===

"Damn it, Sirius! That's not the point! Why are you being so stupid about this?" The minute the words left his mouth, Remus regretted them. He cursed under his breath as a black dog scurried out of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair frantically, trying to think of a way to fix this. He knew Sirius reacted this way when Remus snapped at him, but he still let himself loose control for a moment. That moment was enough. Heaving a sigh, he let his long legs carry him to where he assumed he could find Sirius. Much to his surprise, he found a man, not a dog. 

"I'm sorry, Moony. I don't mean to be stupid. And I don't mean to be like this." Sirius sniffed as tears streamed down his face. 

"Don't be ridiculous. There is nothin wrong with how you are. And I'm the stupid one. I actually have you back, something I never thought was possible, and instead of helping you, I act like a right arse.  I'm the one whose sorry, Padfoot." Remus opened his arms for a hug. As Sirius embraced Remus, Remus thought of how this was amazing progress. He beamed with pride at how far Sirius had come. 

===

The happiest day of Remus' adult life, if you asked, was the day Sirius went toe to toe with Snape with his old confidence. Now he probably shouldn't have argued with Snape, but Sirius had finally confronted the man about his treatment of his godson. The best part was how Sirius stood his ground. No dog was seen. And Remus beamed. He knew it would be ok. It was finally ok.


End file.
